masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Spectres
''"Spectres are not trained, but chosen. Individuals forged in the fire of service and battle - those whose actions elevate themselves above the rank and file." '' Agents under the Spec'ial '''T'actics and 'Re'connaissance branch of the Citadel, Spectres are an elite group selected from different alien species that work for the Citadel Council. They have one primary goal: preserve galactic stability by any means necessary. They are above the law and will do whatever it takes to complete their mission. Spectres either work alone or in small groups depending on what style they prefer. History The Special Tactics and Reconnaissance branch was founded at some point after the salarians joined the Citadel and shortly before the Krogan Rebellions began, when the Council became uneasy about the unchecked expansion of the krogan into Citadel space. The Spectres were chosen from the finest salarian STG operatives and asari huntresses, intended to function partly in an observational capacity, but also as the Council's first line of defense. When the krogan finally turned against the Citadel, the Spectres were ready for them, using guerrilla tactics such as computer viruses and devastating sabotage to slow the krogan down before the turians joined the conflict. For years the activities of the Spectres were a Council secret, but their role was made public after the Krogan Rebellions were over. All records of the Spectres are sealed and only granted access with permission of the Council. It is not even clear how many there are: Alliance Intelligence guesses that there are fewer than a hundred. Each Spectre is hand-picked by the Council after proving that they are an individual of exceptional ability and self-reliance. In theory Spectres can be chosen from any race; in practice they are usually selected from the Council races. Having a Spectre chosen from their kind often raises a particular species' profile on the Citadel. Many alien races have been part of the Citadel for centuries without a Spectre being chosen from their ranks. Ambassador Anita Goyle and later her successor Donnel Udina were both desperate to get a human into the Spectres, as this would be the first step toward humanity gaining a seat on the Council. The first possible candidate was David Anderson but his observer, Saren Arterius, sabotaged the evaluation, falsifying his report to make Anderson look responsible for Saren's own ruthless tactics during the mission. After Saren submitted his report, the Council refused Anderson entry into the Spectres. Organization Spectres have no command structure. They answer only to the Council, and in some cases the Council prefers not to know the exact details of how a Spectre accomplishes their mission. Spectres act in any way they see fit, either with careful diplomacy or ruthless force, being officially above any law. Some people, like Executor Pallin, see Spectres as a potential risk because they are not constrained by the law, while others are in awe of them; Officer Eddie Lang mentions Spectres on vids are portrayed as super-agents always on some mission to save the galaxy. The assignment of a Spectre is often less contentious than a military deployment, but shows that the Council is aware of a situation. Candidates for the Spectres typically have years of military or law enforcement experience before even being considered. The screening process involves background checks, psychological evaluations, and a long period of field training under an experienced mentor. Because of the rigorous selection process, Spectres might sometimes use unorthodox methods but they rarely go rogue. When it does happen, the only solution is to revoke their status, then send another Spectre after them. No one else would be up to the job. Equipment and Talents Commander Shepard gains access to special training after becoming a Spectre. Unlocking the 'Rich' achievement also makes unique equipment available. Known Spectres *Commander Shepard: Became the first human Spectre in 2183. *Nihlus Kryik: One of the most decorated turian Spectres. Killed by Saren Arterius during the attack on Eden Prime in 2183. *Saren Arterius: The youngest turian Spectre to be appointed by the Council. Spectre status revoked in 2183 following confirmation of rogue status. *'''Tela Vasir: Asari Spectre. Assigned to investigate the Vol Protectorate's Nao Clan, suspected of being behind three simultaneous break-ins at the Citadel Council's Ministry of Finance and the theft of confidential galactic economy data in 2185. Trivia *Mordin Solus states that the Spectres were modeled upon the salarian Special Tasks Group and that the two organisations are similar. *Mordin also states that the salarian STG are better funded than the Spectres saying "Better funded of course didn't have to buy our own weapons", which may be a joke based on the fact that Commander Shepard must buy the squad's equipment. *Spectres seem to be stripped of their Spectre status once the Council believes they are dead, Shepard has to be reinstated to regain Spectre status. *The only species known to have had Spectre's chosen from their ranks are asari, salarians, turians and humans. Sources * in-game Codex * Mass Effect: Revelation Category:Background Category:Citadel Council